1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack with improved heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology of mobile devices has been remarkably developed and the demand for mobile devices increases, the demand for secondary batteries as an energy source is rapidly increased. Depending on types of external devices in which batteries are used, such secondary batteries are used in the form of a single battery or in the form of a battery pack in which a plurality of batteries are electrically connected and are packed as a one unit.
Small-sized devices such as mobile phones operate with an output and capacity of a single battery for a predetermined amount of time. On the other hand, battery packs are usually used in medium or large size devices such as mobile devices including notebook computers or camcorders, motor-operated bicycles requiring high power, motor scooters, electric motor vehicles, and hybrid electric motor vehicles that need to be driven with high power for a long time. These medium or large size devices require higher output power and capacity of batteries. Battery packs are capable of increasing an output voltage or an output current according to the number of batteries embedded in the battery packs. In such battery packs, a plurality of batteries are embedded therein, and a charge and/or discharge operation is performed with a large amount of current. Thus, appropriate heat dissipation measures for preventing the batteries from being overheated are urgently needed.